Umineko Daybreak
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Instead of plotting whether Kinzo's dead or alive and taking his money, They figure it would just be easier to just kill or beat the crap out of people who aren't strong enough and the one who wins gets the money and headship of the Ushiromiya family
1. Intro

**AN:**** Umineko Daybreak 8D I have no Idea what to call it unless some-one got a cool title. This is EP1-4, I do know EP5 but You'll get an extra Story Mode Once all of these are complete XD Imagine… an actual Daybreak of Umineko… It would take 5 month to beat all the story modes. Because 50+ Characters 8D**

_**Choose your Story Mode Pair:**_

_**Anti-Magic&Mystery **_

**Battler Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons:_Chandelier, T-squares

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch, Detective

**Maria Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons:_ Grimoire, Rabbit Band

_Powers: _Love, Golden Witch

_**Servant Loving Cousin**_

**George Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons:_ Wing Chun, Karate, Tai Pun, Tai Chi Chuan

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Jessica Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons:_ Metal Knuckles, Street Style

_Powers: _Love, Golden Witch

_**Furniture Team**_

**Shannon:**

_Weapons:_ Supporting Magic, Defensive Magic

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Kannon:**

_Weapons:_ Blue Magic Sword, Hatchet

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

_**CareTaker Couple**_

**Natsuhi Ushiromiya:**

_Weapon: _Winchester, Scythe

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Krauss Ushirmiya:**

_Weapons:_ Boxing Style, Kick Boxing Style

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

_**Happy-Go Family**_

**Eva Ushirmiya:**

_Weapons:___Karate, Aikido, Judo

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Hideyoshi Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons:___Winchester, Pistol

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

_**Dark Past & Envy Couple**_

**Rudolf Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons__:_ Winchester,

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Kyrie Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons__:_ Winchester,

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

_**Trapped Together**_

**Rosa Ushiromiya:**

_Weapons__:_ Winchester, Shotgun

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

**Genji Ronoue**

_Weapons__: _Silver Knives, Sickle, Support Items

_Powers:_ Love, Golden Witch

_**Information:**_

_**Love **_powers up Meele attacks and makes you quicker

_**Golden Witch**_ Allows the character to have a better defense and update on their magical side, if only they have one to begin with.

_**Detective**_ Allows you to update on all but lasts the shortest of the other two

**AN: These are all the story modes presented but… If you got ideas of what weapons or fighting style a CHARACTER CAN USE**** (being the ones you saw and those you haven't) or seems possible please PM me… Don't worry all the Fantasy Elements are to be play against but you can't play as them LOL.**

**Now of to the first Story Mode!!**


	2. Cousins VS Cousins

AN: I'm just practicing my action skills LOL… Which I promise are still too new and words may tend to repeat themselves anyway… here's Battler/detective/T-squares & Maria/Golden Witch/Grimoire

**Typical intro**

"What do you mean by that?" Battler yelled as he look at Rudolf who was sitting on his leather spinning chair. Beside Rudolf was Kyrie who was smirking as she look at her husband.

"Just like I said, Battler. We're going to have a competition to see who has the right to hold all the gold of Father fortune… For some reason though--." He's words faded as soon the scenery changed into a house with Hideyoshi and Eva sitting on the dinner table, with her smirking saying to George who was sitting in front "We're going to have even you children join, strangely enough but you don't have to do it, honey."

George just stared in a daze before lifting up his glasses and said "I suppose it can't be help but isn't violence… a bit extreme?"

Eva giggled as she cover her mouth and said "Ehehe… It could but we're doing it on uncle's Krauss property, so no harm done."

The scene faded to Jessica who was standing up and actually smiling while her parents were explaining the events with her and the servants "We're going to be in pairs to find who is going to be worthy of the head of the Ushiromiya family… do not spread this around---."

'Aww… I'm finally going to be with Kannon-kun, me and him together fighting that soon, Yes--- I can see it!! He will falling love with me when I almost get hurt and save me!!' She thought in her fantasy as she twirled around but Kannon turned to Shannon and said "So onee-chan let's fight… to assure victory to Master Kinzo." An arrow with the word '**rejected'** hit into the chest of Jessica as he fantasy broken to a thousand of millions of pieces, making Jessica turn with a shock face to Shannon who made a gesture with her hand and bowed her head to say 'sorry'. Waterfall of tears fell down from Jessica's face as she could do nothing else but accept those words.

Without thought she rushed upstairs and started to dial a number in a rush and the scene changed back to Eva's family as they were still discussing suddenly the phone rang and George said he pick it up as he got up and picked up the phone to hear a sudden yell "GEORGE!!! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HIM!!"

He had put the phone far from his ear but he still winced in pain from that screeching, Eva just smirked slyly as Hideyoshi just laugh heartedly. George camly explained "It's me, George… what is it Jessica?" Jessica was crying saying "George it's the worse thing ever!! Kannon is fighting with Shannon… AAaahhh it's just not fair!! You have to help me get him jealous!" George just look blanking and mumble 'what…?' before saying "Umm… how are we going to make him jealous, we're cousins… unless you think Kannon has a thing for … Shannon…"

"Yeah! I mean they're not really blood relative! Anything could happen! And what if he takes her away from you, what will you do?!" Jessica continued but as George listen strangely enough light shinned against his glasses as he looked down. "I understand… I'll help you."

The scene changed to that to Battler walking down the halls of his house and shrugged thinking 'Geez… if everybody fighting in pairs, I'll be screwed… maybe I should call Aniki… well… first let try her.' As he dialed up a number only to have it ring 5 times before some one answered it who said "Uu-? Who is it?"

"Ah, Maria could you lend me your mother please?" Battler asked her. But Maria responded "Uu-! I can't she's not at home. Uu—Is something the matter?" Battler sighed at the thought of fighting alone. "Is it the Witch's tournament? Beatrice says she'll be coming soon to join to get back what's hers with some of her friends… She said you'll be joining too, so if petite Battler needs help, Maria can help because she can join too! The witch allow it! My magic will get you anywhere…"

"If you say so…" Battler said unhappily…

Back to the business room Kyrie said to Rudolf "Hmm… This is going to be interesting… do you believe this is father's doing?" Rudolf look at her "You think…? Well… we won't know in till we ask our dear aniki." Suddenly they both grab their Winchesters and smirked.

Soon days past and suddenly the sun came down to a ship porting area, where Jessica waved her hands, Battler laugh and tried to grope her breast saying "Ihihiohi… You've grown quite somewhat!" But was soon attack and fell to the floor.

Jessica said with a giggle but her eyes were cold "Don't you know this is the day of decision, Battler? I can't wait to see you fight… I'm so going to kill you for doing this." Battler slowly got up and in the middle of relatives were a circle of glow red eyes, making Battler nervous… He was going to die—

_**End Intro**_

_**-Choose Story mode Pair-**_

_**-Decided-**_

"Umm… Fuck… I'm screwed." Was all he could say as he look at Jessica with George who had just went by her side. "George-onii-chan please be merciful!" Suddenly a small red head moved by his side while George said "You couldn't find a partner Battler?" His glasses were shinning against the light as he smile coldly. Battler look nervous but Maria suddenly popped up looking angry "Uu-Uu! I'm His partner, have you forgotten Battler?!"

Battler look unconvinced and said "Maria, I think you should go… your too young." Maria got angry again "UUuu—Uuuu--- Maria is not too young, even Mama said yes to you." Battler thought mirthlessly as his smile 'My, what a wonderful mother. Rosa what were you thinking?'

"UU! UU! Maria can so help!" Maria started to yell, Battler was sure he could hear Rosa sighing. He was so going to talk to her when he got his ass kick. "So why are you helping Jessica, George-aniki? Is it for the leadership of this worthless family? Ihihihihi…" George smiled uncertainly and said stuttering "Th-that not it… we're doing something much more important… you could call it the destiny of 'red strings'… Why are you looking at my like that?" Battler look at him dumbfounded then laughted "Ahahahahaihihihihi!!! You gotta be kidding me, that's like coming from a manga! Ihihihihihihi!"

"Hey, do you have a death wish?!" Jessica growled and then Battler moaned "You're right… Let's just get this over with."

"I ptiy you… doesn't look like it will be much of a fight, we'll go easy on you, okay Maria?" George said kindly but Maria became upset "Uu! Uu! Maria is a witch apprentice is much greater than any human, Uu! Uu!"

Suddenly Jessica jumped high and hit the floor where Battler was standing moments before had barely dodge and she had hit so hard that it had made cracks. "Whaa-?!" Battler let out of scream before magically grabbing from his back two T-squares and started to shoot them at rapid speed at Jessica whom easily kicked them away. George sighed and started to give an up-cut kick at Battler's face whom barely dodged it as he leaned backwards so much that he did a back flip as he turned and shot his T-squares at George and Jessica.

But the two dodge them simultaneously and both from midair went down to give a dropkick but Maria grabbed a book from her hand that look ancient looking and started to chant something and shot three big purple beams right the two, protecting Battler, which George was able to move away but Jessica flew 3 feet right into the wall.

"Eh?" Both George and Battler said as they turned to the youngest cousin who smiled mischievously as she replied to their disbelief "Maria isn't useless, Maria is an apprentice of Beatrice, Uu-!" And started to summon again her three purple orbs that aimed at George who jumped away before getting back on his feet and aimed himself at Maria and ready to kick her but taking this moment and milking it he threw his T-squares and hit George directly on the back. Before he knew it though, Jessica hit him directly on the face…

Maria continue to shoot at George with her beams and continue to back away any moment George tired to get near her. But no matter what George swift kicks were always block by a magical field when he got near to him.

Getting back on his feet Battler tried to attack but Jessica punch him left, right, up and down and repeated and he couldn't find a moment to block. But she was about to hit from the left, Battler moved swiftly to the right and grabbed his T-square and started to hit her with full force. When he did that he said "Ihihihi… That's not enough, try harder… I can't feel any sense of lose…" Biting her lip she wiped away the blood on her lips and started to move her fist toward him as he moved left something hit his spleen, making him go back to where Jessica was aiming, whom was smiling cruelly and hit him directly on the face.

With Battler unconscious, Maria was force to fight both Jessica and George and started to use her Golden Witch, with her belief made her magic become stronger and was able to summon Sakutaro whom began to shoot 6 beams everywhere to aim at the two.

The beams were almost miss but Maria shoot again and they had hit Jessica. When that had happen Battler had finally came back to the living and finished off Jessica with his multiple attack with his T-square. But George continue to follow Maria and suddenly went down and slide his foot to make her fall, in which he succeed as he got back up and move his foot down in order to make go K.O. But Battler threw his T-squares stopping George in time, So Maria rolled away and started her purple beam attack again making George and Jessica both K.O.

"Aitaitaaita… That… was rough…" Battler commented. Maria smiled happily "Uu-Uu—See, Battler, see? Maria is just as strong and less useless as you."

"What?! I'm not useless! I just got knock out for a moment don't think it will happen again and without me you couldn't have won either!" Battler replied defending his pride. Jessica and George tiredly got up looking as though they were dead. "Geez… Give me a headache won't you… your lucky bastard… who knew Maria was scary?" Jessica said as she rubbed her head and combed her hair with her nails as she turned to Maria in disbelief. Battler laugh "Yeah… I wonder what Rosa Oba-san did, hmm…"

"Uu-Uu-! Maria was taught by Beatrice! Beatrice Taught Maria magic, but petite Battler and Battler don't believe me!" Maria stated but she was gioven a raised eyebrow by everybody.

"Who's petite Battler? Why is there two Battlers at all?" George asked but Battler shrugged his shoulder saying "She's been saying that all day lately…. And when I asked her to join me."

"… I'm a bit worried for her sanity…" Was all Jessica said.

"Well let's go on the boat!" George said happily but Battler went pale "Bo-boat?! B-b-bu-buut We're going to fall! Is it nessacry?!" Maria just chanted happily "Fall, Fall Fall, Uu-Uu-!"

**AN: There will be more battler but this was a test drive, do you like it, do you hate it? Tell me soi I know whether to continue or not.**


End file.
